Death Is the Only Answer
) |doctor = Undécimo Doctor |junto con = Albert Einstein |ubicación = TARDIS del Doctor |escritor = The Children of Oakley Junior School |director = Jeremy Webb |red = BBC Three |fecha emisión = 1 de octubre de 2011 |formato = 4 minutos |confidential = When Time Froze |serie = |ant = The Wedding of River Song |sig = The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe }}Death Is the Only Answer (La muerte es la única respuesta) es un minisodio especial de Doctor Who fue transmitido por primera vez en la BBC Three (como parte de Doctor Who Confidential) el 1 de octubre de 2011. Fue escrito a través de un "guión a la pantalla", competición en la que las escuelas de secundaria se les pidió escribir un guión como el Undécimo doctor y un enemigo suyo. El concurso fue ganado por los hijos de Oakley CE Junior School. En el mini-episodio, el fez del doctor llama a su antiguo propietario: Albert Einstein (Nickolas Grace) a la TARDIS. Einstein lleva un misterioso líquido que lo cambia en un Ood. Argumento En la sala de control de la TARDIS, el Undécimo Doctor está celebrando su adquisición de un nuevo fez anteriormente propiedad de su viejo amigo Albert Einstein. El doctor se acerca a la consola, golpeando el fez y se le escapa y en una palanca en la consola. El doctor empuja accidentalmente otra palanca, haciendo que el fez desaparezca. Un portal del tiempo aparece y el propio Einstein se tambalea a través de él con el fez, desconcertado. Einstein había estado trabajando en su propio intento de una máquina del tiempo, pero cuando trató de apagarlo, llegó a la TARDIS. Einstein también pensaba que había descubierto la parte vital para terminar su máquina del tiempo un líquido verde, que él cree que es el líquido de fusión biónico. Después de escanear el líquido, el doctor informa a Einstein que está equivocado. Cuando Einstein se aleja de la consola para ejecutar algunas pruebas en el líquido, el matraz de repente hace burbujas y salpicaduras de líquidos en su rostro, convirtiéndolo en un Ood que repite la frase, "La muerte es la única respuesta." El doctor hace que la TARDIS genere un campo de energía que convierte a Albert de nuevo en su estado normal. El doctor recomienda que Albert mantiene su pelo frito, como parece "más científico". Albert cae fuera el 18 de septiembre de 1945, y se prepara para otra aventura; pasando desapercibido por el doctor, un poco del líquido de Einstein sigue en el piso de la sala de la consola, y se mueve por sí mismo. Reparto * Undécimo Doctor - Matt Smith * Albert Einstein - Nickolas Grace * Ood - Paul Kasey Referencias * El doctor menciona que el cepillo de dientes de Einstein fue destruido por los Daleks durante un encuentro reciente, o si su memoria se equivica, en el siglo pasado. Continuidad * El doctor obtiene un nuevo fez, que había sido anteriormente propiedad de Albert Einstein. * Albert Einstein se convirtió temporalmente en o sustituido por un Ood. Su última aparición fue en TV: '' The Doctor's Wife . * Esta es la segunda vez que Einstein ha sido visto en la TARDIS, y las referencias se hacen a las aventuras invisibles de Einstein y el Doctor. Su primera aparición fue con el Séptimo doctor en TV: '' Time and the Rani '' explicando que la TARDIS era completamente relativa. Una vez su foto fue tomada con el Undécimo Doctor y Santa Claus. * El doctor también llevaba un fez, compartiendo aventuras con Kazran Sardick y Abigail Pettigrew. * La mención del doctor de que Einstein debería mantener su pelo muy rizado porque parece "más científico". Es un guiño al famoso, grande y a menudo exagerado peinado rizado de Einstein con el que se le vio la mayor parte de su vida como un físico teórico. Lanzamiento en DVD/Blu-ray Aunque el episodio de ''Doctor Who Confidential que contenía Death is the Only Answer fue incluido en la caja recopilatoria de DVD/Blu-ray de la Temporada 6 en una edición "Cutdown", este minisodio no fue incluido, aunque su sucesora, Good as Gold, sería incluida en la edición del Reino Unido de la caja recopilatoria de la temporada 7, uniéndose a un puñado de otros minisodios, como el "Tardisodio" de la temporada 2 y "'P.S.'' que aún no han sido lanzados a formato doméstico. en:Death Is the Only Answer (TV story) de:Death Is the Only Answer Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios con Ood Categoría:Miniepisodios de Doctor Who Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2011 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas únicamente en la TARDIS